


Their Beautiful Girl

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Affection, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Emotional Sex, F/F, F/M, Life-Affirming Sex, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, deadnaming, female penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's been almost a year since Adrien left home.When Gabriel Agreste finds his child, he feels nothing but revulsion.Marinette, Kagami, Luka, and a loving family won't let that stand. Even if they can never understand how such beauty came from so hideously ugly a man as Gabriel Agreste.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Their Beautiful Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the language used here "slips" between terms. Always be aware of a partner's preferences and the appropriate language to use on a case-by-case basis; what one person finds comfortable or affirming may not be the same for another partner.

It had been almost a year since Adrien left home, or, rather, since Chat Noir had appeared on Marinette's balcony and the girl had taken the weeping cat into her arms and stopped caring about Ladybug, or Paris, or Papillon, or Guardianship.

In that moment, looking into that tear-stricken face, broken and desperate for – for even a shred of humanity, identities hadn't mattered.

The only important thing in her life in that instant was her kitty.

Now, Nathalie found them on the _Liberty_.

“Adrien, your father wishes to speak with you.”

“Well Adrien isn't here to speak with him _,”_ came Kagami's cool snarl as Anarka looked on as if she was about ready to start loading up cannons to line up a shot on the Agrestes' Tsurugi-brand luxury car and Luka literally hissed.

There was nothing worthy of shooting down with cannonballs or cobra venom, though. It was just the tablet again. Gabriel still couldn't be bothered to show up in person.

“Adrien,” he began without looking up from his work. “You will get in the car with Nathalie and come home.”

“No.”

The moment that Gabriel's gaze rose, he froze, great lines of something like pain etching across his face like fissures in cold granite.

It was revulsion.

* * *

"Can you – can you really do this?" The question emerged in a nearly broken whisper from the blonde woman who now lay splayed out on their bed, everything on display as Marinette tossed aside the black panties in her hand. She so desperately wanted to clasp Marinette by the hand and draw her down to touch her between her legs, to touch her wetness.  
  
"What?" Kagami asked, clearly confused as she finished shucking her bra and her hand – for her – fell soft and gentle against her girlfriend's cheek. The blonde sighed into the easy and casual touch, and sound the strength she needed.

"You-” It was so painful, she could barely say it, but ... she didn't want Kagami to force herself. She swallowed the pain down as she had for years with her father, but this time, it was so that she could speak and be heard. “You only like... women."

"Yes.” A quirk of her brow as she trailed a thumb under the blonde's eye while Marinette clambered onto the bed, listing the blonde to the side as she let the baker's warmth soak into her skin like a salve. “I do not understand."  
  
"But, I- I'm not really..."

Suddenly, Marinette was holding her from the side, arm sliding over her belly, and Kagami pushed forward, but hesitated, waiting for her girlfriend to nod. That made all the difference in the world, and there was a great swell of want and need of a different sort. It was hesitation for her; not because of her. When she gave permission, the kiss was soft, without any sign of discomfort or suggestion that- that she wasn't in love with _her_.

Oh, God. She was pathetically needy – to have to be reminded each day that all of them loved her.

"You are a _beautiful_ woman,” Kagami offered in the painfully forthright way of hers, smile charmingly awkward and abashed.

They pulled back to look at the spot between her legs.

“Are you certain that you do not want Luka here? Or to be with him alone.” The waver in Kagami's voice as she glanced over to the window had her freezing up as icy terror gripped her heart – that Kagami was _disgusted_. It faded almost instantly when the fencer began to worry her lip between her teeth.

“Kagami, I love you, Marinette, and Luka just the same,” she began, reaching out to thread her hand with her girlfriend. The fear on Kagami's part was just the same as hers, in a way, considering that the Japanese girl and Luka loved both her and Marinette, but had no interest in each other. Kagami smiled in reply and squeezed back. “I- I wanted this to be the three of us, okay.”

"Whatever you decide, we'll support you,” Marinette said softly, planting a kiss to her girlfriend's brow

She wasn't just talking about this.

They had never touched her there, and they were waiting, looking up at her face.

There had been other things that they'd enjoyed; Kagami stroking and rolling her increasingly sensitive chest and nipples; Marinette cradling and squeezing her ass as her body fat percentage increased; Luka making her feel cherished and safe by sliding inside of her and just resting there, letting her feel how much he wanted her until she bore down on him, started moving, and coaxed him to finish in a fumble or broken prayers to her as tortuously slow rolls of her hips stole his heart-song.

But they never touched her _there_.

Flushing with a growing sense of need, she nodded.

Marinette's fingers were rough as she knelt down, but her expression was so gentle and kind, causing Adrienne's heart to soar as her girlfriend massaged her thighs.  
  
“Are you alright with me touching you here?” Marinette asked, her soft voice stoking a fire in the former Agreste heir's belly that she had never quite felt before while Kagami cradled her in strong arms. She revelled in the sensation of the Japanese girl stroking her hair, running her fingers through the shoulder-length waves of blond that had taken so long to grow out.

Her cheek flushed when Kagami kissed her breasts, the skin smooth and soft, lips not catching on even a hint of hair.

“Marinette – I... I want you to.”

The hormones had caused her to shrink, but not as much as she had thought that she would, and it was still embarrassing to be seen like this.

She wanted to be seen, and hated the thought of it.

Her girlfriends turned her over on the bed with easy strokes, but they waited for her to nod her approval again.

While Kagami took her nipples in hand and began to lavish attention on them with slow and reverent licks, Marinette knelt between her legs. The baker's face was serene and indulgent, but it was the eagerness that had Adrienne writhing with desire because it made her feel... wanted.

“Do you want me to use my mouth?” Marinette asked slowly, hand to her thigh. The heat of her girlfriend's palm running slow circles made her shudder and twitch.

“P-please, Marinette,” she groaned, feeling Kagami smirk around her nipple before pulling back with a wet pop to watch. “Please t-touch-”  
  
“Shush,” came Marinette's almost hissed response as the girl moved to cup Adrienne's soft, small, and hairless balls. “You don't have to say it.”

She squeezed, rolling and massaging as the blonde whined at the easy, teasing gesture, then pressed a loving kiss to the smooth patch of flesh just above her member. “They're beautiful, just like every part of you, and I want to make you feel good.”

And then Marinette began to worship Adrienne's balls with licks, snuffles, and gentle suckles, showing her just how beautiful the fashion designer thought she was, always watching, always careful for any sign of discomfort that Adrienne was surprised she didn't feel in the least. The sheer unexpected ecstasy of being loved like this, without reserve and so happily devoted just to appreciating her – to making her feel good – had Adrienne wilting into Kagami's strong arms, her still mostly flaccid member dribbling precum which Marinette gladly shifted to lap up periodically.

“Such a good girl, Adrienne,” Kagami cooed, hands trailing along the blonde's sides and breasts in a way that was almost like a pet rather than a sexual tease. “You're so beautiful.”

Eventually, after long minutes of blissful torture that left her squirming with the need to finish and adrift in her girlfriends' love, Adrienne begged for it.

“ _Please_ , Mari! I- I need to finish!” She didn't say it, but Marinette clearly understood, rising from between Adrienne's legs to begin affixing her strap-on. The sight of her slipping into the harness and adjusting the silicon member had Adrienne's breath caught in her throat and she burned with the need to be full even as Kagami eased her onto all fours on the bed.

Before she did, though, Kagami crawled between her legs and pressed a trail of gentle kisses along Adrienne's belly, lips soft and wet, causing her abs to clench and roll.

She watched with awe as her Japanese girlfriend, staring her right in the eyes, moved to suckle the head of her cock.

Adirenne shuddered and began to cry softly, overcome, and Kagami rose up to draw her into a kiss, letting her taste her own precum on her girlfriend's lips.

Those lips quickly became dry, forcing her to lick and bite down on them, as Kagami lay back on the bed before her. Kagami was ready for her, legs spread open to reveal her dripping-hot pussy as if to show Adrienne just how desperate she was for her touch after watching their girlfriend pleasuring her – embracing her. A finger teased around the edges of her lower lips, inviting Adrienne's gaze to follow its course as it spiralled inwards and then sunk into her core only up to the first knuckle. The slight smirk on Kagami's flushed face was all challenge.

“Adrienne, please. I want to feel your mouth,” she begged, sounding only half-playful, placing her spread fingers on either side of her core, framing it.

Adrienne loved going down on them, slickness filling her mouth as she adored the lips between their legs, drinking in the bitter-acidic flavour and the lightly musky scent.

Tonight, Kagami opened up her legs even wider, and Adrienne nearly drowned when she pressed in close to her girlfriend and began to run her nose up and down Kagami's moistening slit before laving her tongue over the tight bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy. She smelled and tasted so _good_ , her slick smearing across Adrienne's upper lip before she delved in.

She was so good at this from practice, and she slipped a finger inside of the writhing girl who stared at her, making her feel flushed and adored and gorgeous because of the thick, syrupy desire that Kagami had for her.

Kagami's body arched with pleasure as she started to get desperate, sweeping her tongue over her girlfriend's core as Kagami began to palm her own breasts and pinch her nipples.

She shuddered when Marinette took up a spot behind her and pressed cool, lube-slicked fingers to her ass.

“Such a good girl, looking after Kagami like that, hm,” Marinette whispered, finger probing into her hole, slipping in easily because it was well-used and she knew how to relax even as she was being spread open. A slightly forceful jerk that buried Marinette's finger all of the way sent a jolt of pain and arousal shooting into her gut and crotch.

“Easy, kitty, I'm just going to finger your pretty little pussy open – get you all nice and dripping wet so that you're ready, okay?”

She was, and the bliss at hearing Marinette call it that – even more than the probing finger that sunk in deep to tease at her prostate and had her whimpering and shuddering – had her edging closer to release.

“So pretty,” Marinette cooed, leaving Adrienne gasping, as she started to swirl her finger in a slow circle. “Does that feel nice, Kitty?”

“ _Yes_.” The hissed response had Kagami tightening up, Adrienne's breath washing over her soft folds.

“Good, Kitty.” Clenching pussy slicked with lube as Marinette began to ease her open until she could take two fingers, she groaned eagerly into Kagami's cunt, the reverberations causing the fencer to freeze up as her legs closed around the blonde's head, crying out as she road Adrienne's face into an orgasm.

“Oh, god, Ad-ugh- _Fuck_!” Kagami convulsed on the mattress.

She couldn't help the smirk against her girlfriend's lips when Kagami released into Adrienne's mouth, a tiny slick of juice tricking out.

For all her pride and forceful personality, Kagami was a little bit of a slut when it came to came to getting eaten out.

Marinette's hand was firm on her thigh as she increased the pace of her thrusts before adding another finger, nearly prying her open as she whimpered at how natural and easy it felt, despite the lingering pain, while Adrienne tried to coax their girlfriend into another orgasm by beginning to finger Kagami's core again as she focused her swirling tongue over the other girl's clit

“Oh, Adrienne,” Kagami groaned and the sound of her name, like a prayer, sent a thrill down her spine and soothed her aching heart, “So _good_. H-how did you get so good?”

Adrienne's cock spasmed and, as it had done so rarely recently, swelled at the praise. It was so wonderful when kinks aligned. She loved it when she was surrounded by Kagami's hips, thighs, and womanhood – when her world consisted of nothing but her, Kagami's pleasure, and the scent, sight, and taste of it. She swallowed the sweetly-bitter juices, and returned for more.

There was a painful emptiness when Marinette withdrew her fingers and Adrienne whimpered into her girlfriend, wriggling her ass to beg, when Marinette's thin silicon cock prodded at her pussy.

“Now, you be a good girl and keep on helping Kagami; I'm going to go nice and slow so that you come like a girl – like the pretty girl you are, okay?”

She wasn't sure if Marinette saw her nodding vigorously into Kagami's cunt as she ground her face more deeply into the scent and taste of womanhood, but the other girl seemed to pick up on Adrienne's eagerness.

Nothing was better than being filled. The hot flesh of Luka's cock opening her up so perfectly, making her feel so full in every way imaginable because he was hard for her. The slick-soft strap on or plugs that Kagami and Marinette used when they wanted her to feel good and focused on her.

It was glorious.

Just as it was now while Marinette stroked the thick, fake cock along her crack, sliding up along her ass cheeks for a moment so that she shivered with anticipation.

“Such a pretty pussy – so beautiful, Chaton,” Marinette cooed gently.

Then, her girlfriend stabilized the silicon cock with a hand, and, holding Adrienne's hip to stop her from squirming as she so desperately wanted to do, pressed the chilly lube-slick head of her cock to Adrienne's hole.

“Here we go, Kitty. Nice and easy. All the way in.” She loosed a throaty moan that sounded so genuine that Adrienne actually believed it was when she sunk in another half inch, the squelch of lube, like her pussy was actually wet, causing her cock to twitch.

Adrienne had to pull back from a disgruntled Kagami for a moment to bite her lip and squeal in pleasure at the feeling of being taken. There was no pain; eyes rolled up into her sockets as she whimpered, needy and desperate for more. Her Mari was so cruelly-kind to go that slow. She needed all of it!

“Mari, please! God, please, _hard_! I- I need it!” Adrienne whined, pawing at Kagami's thighs. The other girl took pity on her for her mewling and resettled, pushing herself to the side so that her womanhood was no longer in reach.

“Such a good girl to take my cock so nice and deep. You feel it?” A quick shallow thrust had Adrienne whining and longing to touch her own cock. “All the way inside your tight. Hot. _Pussy_? So deep?”

“ _Mari_!” God. She could come just from hearing that. Adrienne pressed her face into the mattress. It was cool and comfortable, and she licked her lips, continuing to enjoy the taste of her girlfriend that lingered.

The strap-on pulled back, nearly falling out of Adrienne's pussy before Marinette fucked forward again, just as Kagami reached under her girlfriend to cradle her limp cock. Her thumb and forefingers closed around the spungy and soft head, slicking the copious dribble of precum around the sensitive glans.

“Faster, Mari- Just fuck me, _please_!” she begged for that deliciously thick and filling fake cock.

Forceful caresses trailed up Adrienne's ample ass before Marinette clung to her hips and lost herself, the pace of her trusts picking up to the point that they were almost brutal.

It made the mewling and whining Adrienne, who cried out in mixed shock and ecstasy, feel like she'd won – like she'd broken Marinette who wanted her so badly that she couldn't control herself. The blonde couldn't even think to question that ridiculous idea as the forceful jerks of Marinette's hips, the clashing of her pelvis against Adrienne's soft rear, smashed her sweet spot over and over again.

Kagami's hand on her cock; Marinette rattling her ass with slow, rolling thrusts that deformed the soft rolls of her rear as she hilted the strap-on inside – inside her _pussy_.

The way they touched her. The way they made her feel. The way Kagami _could_ touch her with nothing but joy and desire.

It- it almost made her like her body.

The heat and pressure built and built, spurring her to throw herself back against Marinette, trying – _needing_ to match her thrust for thrust as the rounded head of the fake cock very nearly _destroyed_ her prostate, milking her while Kagami did exactly that to her soft penis.

Adrienne trembled, jerked, and _pleaded_! Somehow, Marinette thrust faster.

The blonde came with her whole body though she spurted out an orgasm into Kagami's slow, rocking hand that was slicking over the moist, sensitive head of her penis – and, yes, she was a girl with a penis, and sometimes she could accept that and even like it, as she did in this moment as her two girlfriends loved her and they listened to Luka playing the guitar in the other room to calm himself because they'd asked him to wait this time and he was a wonderful human being and wonderful boyfriend to her and Marinette.

There was a radiating warmth of feeling, rather than a sharp and precise orgasm Adrien had experienced, and it consumed Adrienne's entire body in slow, liquid pleasure while her girlfriend's worshipped her.

It felt good. Easy. Even as they played with her cock and helped her ride through her orgasm.

It felt... natural.

Oh. God. It felt _natural_.

Luka joined them for an extensive cuddle, after which Adrienne gave herself to her boyfriend, who, as ever, made her feel like the woman she was. She was plied with praises - his _beautiful girl –_ even as he teased her sensitive penis. Finally, he sagged against her back, crying out as she felt him swell and then deflate rapturously inside of her, flooding her with so many different kinds of warmth. His hands were planted on either side of her head, but they trembled as she clenched up and milked him, staring at the black nail polish that dotted his fingertips, buried in the sheets. He hadn't made her come, but it didn't matter. Her still strong arms bore his weight; she eased him out of her and onto his side.

As Luka flopped over onto his back, she pressed herself to his chest, hard against her still-developing breasts, and kissed him. Marinette finished her again. Kagami's languid kisses helped push her over the edge while Marinette curled up in her lap and suckled the tip of her penis for what seemed like forever. The baker swallowed down the tiny spurt of cum, and even as she did, the way she looked up at Adrienne's eyes, surely catching sight of the scars under her breasts, made her feel like they weren't ugly – like she was beautiful.

Like she was a goddess.

As they cuddled together again, even knowing that she badly needed a shower, she felt... good.

Maybe she needed more. Maybe she could stay as she was.

Either way, she would love, be loved, and learn to love herself.

Because, just like her girlfriends, Adrienne Agreste was beautiful inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed, and would love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
